<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nick Miller Gets to Know Chill by Readymcreaderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338383">Nick Miller Gets to Know Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson'>Readymcreaderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Chill, Day in the Park, Freeform, Trick (Tran x Nick), talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readymcreaderson/pseuds/Readymcreaderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Miller and Tran's day in the park. Just a chill story about what I think maybe went on in his head, strays away from canon a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Day &amp; Nick Miller, Nick Miller &amp; Schmidt (New Girl), Nick Miller &amp; Tran, Winston Bishop &amp; Nick Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nick Miller Gets to Know Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sttimefeeling/gifts">jeffwing (1sttimefeeling)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganatique9/gifts">Morganatique9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jeffwing and Morganatique9 for the great push. Lets get a 1000 New Girl fics here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing to be said about Nick Miller was that he was more often than not needlessly angry, uncomfortable and old. From the age of 5 (earliest he could remember) he had the personality of a grumpy old man. Other kids, with the exception of Winston, made him feel annoyed. The only thing he wanted or needed when growing up was some peace and quiet, but no one thinks of that when the kid in question is 10 years old. </p>
<p>It didn’t get much better for Nick personally. In college he met this annoyingly up beat kid who just stuck around. Sure enough Nick and Schmidt would grow to become best friends who celebrated their tin anniversary after living together for ten years. More often than not Nick would find himself get annoyed at his friend. Still he kind of stuck around.</p>
<p>Then one day this up beat woman, named Jess, who had the energy of a toddler hopped up on sugar moved into the loft Nick knew that there was just a question about time before he broke down and became one of the urban legends that killed all his room-mates because someone left one sock in the washer. Though it wouldn’t be a sock that broke him down, Nick was not a clean person.</p>
<p>So when the day came, the loft was in chaos and he felt that he was on a tightrope in a wind storm Nick made the decision to leave the apartment. Nothing was really worth getting lifetime in jail for. Even if his friends were the biggest idiots in the world. </p>
<p>That’s how Nick found himself in the bad part (the best part) of town on a bench in the middle of the day, contemplating if becoming homeless was a real option or if that would only be the start of his downfall before certain death. Sure, not a happy thought, but that’s how most of his ideas would end up if he went through with them. If he were to be honest with himself, his room-mates, no matter how idiotic they were, helped him to stay alive.</p>
<p>Nick was leaned forward with his face resting in his hands as he grumbled quiet swears at the chaos that was awaiting for him at home. Right now all he wanted was to be alone, but like everything in his life it didn’t go as he wished for an older Vietnamese man sat down right next to him despite his desperate pleas to let him be alone. </p>
<p>He looked over at the old man and was immediately hit with a warmth spreading across his chest. Something about the old man’s eyes that was almost hidden away from the world just radiated this kindness that Nick had never seen before. The old man gave Nick a smile that sent this comfort down his spine and for the first time since he was five, Nick felt safe, warm and comfortable without being 5 beers in. </p>
<p>He leaned back on the bench and just held his eyes on the stranger’s. The two of them sat in comfortable silence just looking at each other. Nick didn’t really know what to say or do, all he knew was that he didn’t want the moment to end. The thought of this man leaving him made him sad before it had even happened. </p>
<p>“So you’re an odd fellow,” Nick finally uttered out loud, a little scared that him breaking the silence would ruin the magic that laid over them in this shoddy part of town but strangely enough it didn’t. The old man just smiled back at him and Nick relaxed his shoulders, happy he dared to do something other than stare and that the reply had been a smile. A smile so gentle in its way that Nick was sure his heart skipped a beat for other reasons than having risen up from the couch.</p>
<p>And before Nick knew the word of it, he was baring his soul out to this man. He told him about his friends and how insane they made him feel. With every complain the old man would squint his eyes in a way or tilt his head, sometimes he wouldn’t do anything but Nick still understood what the man was trying to tell him. </p>
<p>The old man told him with no words at all to let go of the anger, get comfortable and relax. The world still went around the sun and there would be a tomorrow no matter how bad today was. He told Nick that his friends, no matter how insane, loved him in their own way. </p>
<p>By the end of it Nick felt good. He felt better than good, he felt great and it was all thanks to this strange fellow that had sat down next to him, looked him over and just listened to him. Usually ranting made Nick more agitated or stressed, the more he’d rant the more he felt the need to fix a pipe, hit a wall or get blind drunk. But this old man radiated peace in a way that Nick was certain only Buddha did.</p>
<p>“Thank you for listening to me,” Nick said in the end. He had nothing more to share, he’d gone back to the start with kids feeling so out of reach for Nick that the only friend he’d have growing up was Winston, the sweetest kid he’d ever known and still the sweetest man there was. It didn’t matter how old they got, Winston was still someone he’d want to hang out with everyday, someone who egged Nick on to do what he dreamed of. Even if Winston had other things to do he took his time to be with Nick and be there for Nick.</p>
<p>Then he’d gone on about how being the first Miller to go to college had been such a big burden that it almost broke his back, how tired he’d get by all the kids who was competitive that he was sure that at least 50% of his classmates was taking some kind of study buddies. He also shared how Schmidt had showed up one day and never left, that Schmidt had turned into the one permanent thing in college that helped him stay through all the hell that it presented. Schmidt was the closest thing he had as a brother.</p>
<p>He shared how hard it had been with Caroline, how she broke his spirit and that to this day being with a woman was emotionally draining, except for the insanely bright Jess. Who always had a hug or advice to share with him. She’d always stand up for Nick or give him a slap when needed.</p>
<p>The old man had sat there through it all and now when all was said and done Nick knew that he was the luckiest man in LA. Maybe even in the whole of California. He knew the entirety of the US was impossible as there were multiple people with season passes for the Bears’ home matches. But California was still a big state so he was very lucky.</p>
<p>Of course the feeling didn’t last. By the time he’d spend 5 minutes at home he was once again pondering over the idea of going homeless or his room-mates’ heads on a spike.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>